This invention relates to an improved construction for an end connection or coupling structure for a hollow conductor assembly in which the hollow conductors form at least part of the winding of an electrical machine to be cooled by passing a fluid coolant through the conductors. The end portion of the hollow conductor assembly is embedded gas-tight within a sleeve which is secured within a nipple to which is connected a pipe for supplying the fluid coolant. The invention also relates to an improved method for making the improved structure.
A method for the manufacture of an end conductor structure of the general type described which serves simultaneously for making a circuit connection to the fluid-cooled winding of an electrical machine as well as providing a coolant feed and coolant outlet, wherein the ends of the bundled hollow conductors forming the conductor rods to be connected are bent in alignment, are inserted in openings in the front end walls of a circuit-and connection sleeve and are sealed at, and connected to these walls is disclosed in published German application DT-AS No. 1,281,016. These walls are then inserted into opposed openings of a T-shaped circuit-and connection sleeve and joined with this sleeve.
However, this method is not economical, especially in the case of large-sized electrical machines because the soldering can be accomplished only when the conductor ends are in a vertical position. Otherwise, the distribution of the solder will not be uniform, this distribution being only marginally effective under the best conditions due to the narrow spaces between the conductor ends. Furthermore, the soldering of the sealing walls to the connection sleeve is complicated because the sleeve and walls must be heated and the solder can be applied only with great difficulties.